Javelin
|-|Javelin= |-|Retrofit= |-|Casual Outfit= Character Synopsis Javelin 'is one of the main starter ships of Azur Lane, being a destroyer-type ship aligned with The Royal Navy. She is suggested to have served in the World War, as she mentions being badly damaged when coming into contact with a german ship. She also participated in the Operation Vigorous in 1942. A failed attempt to bring a supply convoy to Malta. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 8-A. 7-C 'via Assault Mode '''Verse: '''Azur Lane '''Name: '''Javelin '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Physically 17-18; Biologically 79 (Was created in 1940 during The World War) '''Classification: '''Destroyed Class, Royal Navy Aligned Ship '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, has access to various canons and missles, Ship Physiology, Information Analysis (Ships are built in with radar senses and these sense also allow Ships to gain Intel on other opposing ships), Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal (Ships are stated by Akashi to be manifestations of thought, feelings and ideas concieved by humanity. The Sirens also state that they are comprised of "''with infinite expectations and ideals" ''and are stated to be ''"infinite spiritual sustenance."), Statistics Amplification, Probability Manipulation (Can increase her evasion skills by 30% through Javelin Raid and can increase her attack power through Assault Mode by 70%), Immortality (Type 1 & 8; Ships are reliant on the perception of humanity and as long as their are beings perceiving and thinking of them, they can manifest themselves, even if they lack blueprints), Non-Physical Interaction, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Wisdom cubes are the mental cognition of Ships and Bismarck basically uses it in place of a brain. Ships have the natural ability to interact with them in addition to the spiritual essence that also exist within all Ships), Reactive Power Level (Wisdom Cubes absorb all the experiences a ship has experienced in combat and as such, their power gradually increases the prolonged a battle is plus based on the amount of battles they fight in). Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Cold Temperatures (Ships are resistant to attacks that involve heat and they have shown they can survive in cold locations for extended periods of times) 'Destructive Ability: Multi-City Block Level '(Comparable to the likes of Z23, who can casually pulverize WW2 era ships. Shown to be capable of replicating the same feat as the aforementioned ship, with such a feat being common in the series). 'Town Level '''via Assault Mode (Increases her attack potency by 70%) 'Speed: FTL '(Sirens are stated to attack ships using laser technology and Ships are naturally capable of dodging these lasers. Javelin is comparable to average ships that can do this and even is capable of doging them at point blank) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-City Block Class '(Can pulverize WW2 era ships and reduce them to nothing with her causal attacks and is comparable to ships such as Z23 , who can also replicate this feat as with any ship in the series). '''Town Level '''via Assault Mode (Increases her attack potency by 70%) 'Durability: Multi-City Block Level '(Capable of surviving attacks from other Ships, who can defeat The Purifier). Harder to kill through Immortality (Ships themselves are reliant on the perception of humanity and as such, their connection to humanity makes them unable to die unless nobody is there to perceive them) 'Stamina: Very High '(Ships are capable of fighting numerous ships and waves of enemies without getting tired and some can even do so without much health) 'Range: 'Several meters through canons and technology. 'Intelligence: Very High '''(Ships are created with battle in mind and each one of them are tactical in nature. Javelin is capable of sparring with ships that effectively) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: *'Radar: '''All Ships are built in with radars that allows the ships to get Intel on their opponents and also their surroundings *'Canons: Ships all have access to canons and various other firearms such as missiles. These canons are capable of piercing even the likes of The Sirens, whom of which have complex metals *'''Javelin: '''As her name suggests, Javelin carries a battle-fitted javelin that allows her for extended combat beyond shooting '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Javelin Raid: '''Increases Javelin's Evasion skills by 30%, making it more easier for her to evade attacks *'Assault Mode: Increases Javelin's attack potency by 70% to make her attacks hit harder Gallery Javelins.png|Waitress Javelin Javelin Idol.png|Idol Javelin Wedding Javelin.png|Javelin Oath Dress Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Azur Lane Category:Female Characters Category:Royal Navy Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Soldiers Category:Information Analyzers Category:Spear User Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7